Amigos con derecho a roce
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Cuantos chicos desearían estar en el lugar del chico nombrado con el más asexual del colegio, varios incontables después de todo, la tesorera del segundo curso con sus diecisiete años poseía una belleza pocas veces vista.


**One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Ecchiro Oda.**

_''Deseo la pronto recuperación de este gran mangaka''_

**Amigos con derecho a roce**

* * *

Ellos solo eran amigos nada mas pero esto acaso era cosas que hacían los amigos, por supuesto que esto no lo hacían los amigos, los amigos no se besaban ni se tocaban tampoco suspiraban sus nombres o los gemían, menos se sacaban la ropa para hacer aquellas cochinadas; en la sala, en el auto, en el baño del colegio o del antro, menos de su casa o de su cocina, y por supuesto que incluso mucho menos en la playa o en la piscina de su casa de fines de semana.

O como ahora en aquel callejón oscuro tampoco era correcto, las manos de el estaban acariciando sus senos mientras la besaba y la apretaba contra la pared mientras ella trataba de corresponder con la misma fogosidad enredando sus piernas con la de el mientras ambos se frotaban, también llevando sus brazos al cuello de el y enredar sus dedos en los negros cabellos que poseía aquel morocho con cuerpo de play boy pero con mente de niño, claro mientras no se tratara de ella.

Cuantos chicos desearían estar en el lugar del chico nombrado con el más asexual del colegio, varios incontables después de todo, la tesorera del segundo curso con sus diecisiete años poseía una belleza pocas veces vista. Y de ella seguro las chicas se reirían por estar con el –chico que hace de tonto todos los días- pero poco le importaba es mas le convenía que aquellas niñas con complejo de princesas pensaran eso de el, mientras no supieran de su cuerpo, de su fogosidad, de su instintos, de su lengua, manos, piernas y ''eso'' que la volvía loca mientras entraba y salía de ella.

Sus manos con desesperación buscaban acercarlo mas a ella, sintiendo como las manos de el descendían de sus pechos por su cintura para llegar a sus pompas y estrujarlas con fuerza, provocando que soltara un dulce gemido en medio del beso, la siguiente vez que lo estrujo incluso con mas fuerza provoco que ella levantara las piernas enredándolas en la cadera de Luffy sintiendo así su dureza y robándole un gruñido mientras descendía sus labios por el cuello de Nami llegando a su clavícula. Luffy llevo una de sus manos a desprender la camisa de Nami dejando su corbata de lado mostrando su sostén negro con encajes, teniendo así acceso al inicio de sus pechos. Su espalda sentía la humedad de la pared tras ella, el cosquilleo en su estomago se intensificaba mas mientras una de mas manos de Luffy acariciaba su vientre descubierto en caricias circulares, elevo un poco mas su cabeza dejando su cuello desprotegido ante los hambrientos labios y dientes de su mejor amigo, sus manos empezaron a desprender la camisa de Luffy quedando sus hombros, pecho y abdominales al descubierto, se relamió los labios por aquel deseo de lamer su barra de chocolate personal.

El ruido de unas bolsas cayendo y un grito- **¡Pervertidos, consíganse un cuarto en algún motel!-** es lo que habia dicho la mujer que al parecer iba a tirar la basura en el basurero que se encontraba al final de aquel callejón oscuro. Los habían interrumpido, lo escucho gruñir por lo bajo, y aunque ella también estaba molesta, rió por lo bajo, sintiendo como el la soltaba con cuidado.

**Será mejor que nos vallamos-** sugirió- **Aun tenemos el uniforme del colegio-** recordó, el volvió a gruñir mientras se acomodaba la camisa y recogía su corbata que hace rato habia caído al piso.

**Si, ya lo se-** su voz sonaba fastidiada. Nami lo miro con algo de pena, lo entendía ella también estaba caliente, y ser interrumpidos así no era precisamente oportuno-** Les diré a tus padres que tenemos tarea-** Nami paro de acomodarse la corta falda y alzo una ceja-** No podré esperar hasta mañana-** su voz se volvió ronca- **quiero estar-** se acerco a ella acorralándola una vez mas entre la pared y su cuerpo- **quiero estar dentro tuyo-** aclaro cerca de la oreja de una sonrojada Nami que lo empujo con algo de brusquedad.

**Esa señora tenia razón-** dijo con molestia-** eres un pervertido-** se burlo, mientras el la beso con ansias.

**Somos unos pervertidos Nami, los dos recuérdalo-** murmuro al separar sus labios.

* * *

**Casa de Luffy**

* * *

**Si así es los profesores son unos torturadores, lo se no sabes es insoportable, lo se, lo se, si la cuidare, hey siempre la cuido-** era lo que decía Luffy mientras hablaba por teléfono con la hermana mayor de Nami, ella solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla, acostada en el gran sofá rojo en la sala del departamento del morocho, frente suyo. La charla parecería que duraría unos minutos así que saco su teléfono de su cartera, lo desbloqueo y fijo su vista al icono del whatsapp, lo selecciono y esta vez entro en la opción Chat para así hinchar a alguna amiga o amigo, eligió fastidiar un poco a Viví, una chica nueva en el colegio.

Nami bestia su uniforme de colegio que consistía en una falda corta, tablada, cuadriculada de rojo negro y algo de marrón, su camisa blanca con la insignia del colegio One Piece tallada en el bolsillo sobre su pecho, lo traía desordenado sobre su falda y con unos botones desprendidos, su corbata era roja suelta aun entre su cuello, sus zapatos eran negros a cordón, y sus medias eran blancas de aquella tela que parecía toalla. Mantenía una de sus piernas doblada hacia arriba mientras estaba acostada boca arriba en el sofá. Pasado unos diez minutos suspiro cansada y dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo.

Luffy estaba parado dándole la espada con una mano sujetaba el teléfono y con la otra se rascaba su cabeza. Nami no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, al observar su figura, su camisa blanca estaba a un lado en el sofá de una pieza, dejando su espalda desnuda, su baquero de un tono azul marino estaban levemente bajados dejando a la vista la goma de sus bóxer, sus cinturón estaba desprendió, eso pudo observar cuando por fin al cortar el teléfono se volteo hacia ella, el alzo una ceja y con voz ronca.

**Te gusta lo que vez-** Se acerco a ella agarrando sus pies y bajándolos al piso, Nami directamente los volvió a subir arrodillándose esta vez, dejo su teléfono en la mesita de la lámpara y se subió a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Luffy que estaba sentado alado suyo con los brazos extendidos en el largor de la cabecera de aquel rojo sofá.

Nami llevo sus labios a lamer la oreja de Luffy**- mmm-** mordió el lóbulo del pelinegro-** me encanta-** se relamió los labios para después separarse un poco y dirigir sus labios a los de Luffy los unió y separo rápido, mordió el mentón del ojinegro mientras Luffy llevo sus manos al rostro de Nami para con algo de fuerza besarla enredando sus lenguas con ansias.

Las manos bajaron esta vez por su espalda para llegar a sus piernas, las acaricio por debajo de la falda sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de Nami, le encantaba su olor, su sabor, todo le gustaba y le volvía loco, Nami era la llave de sus mas bajos instintos, y al parecer el era la llave de los pensamientos, deseos y instintos mas bajos de ella. Sonrió con superioridad entre el beso, de un audaz movimiento la acostó sobré el sofá dejándola a ella debajo y el sobre ella, beso su cuello dejando una notoria marca, mientras los gemidos de ella se hacían mas persistentes, sus piernas una vez mas estaban enredadas.

Esa tarde habían hecho cochinadas muchas veces, pero seguían sin ser más que amigos. Y eso que todos recalcaban la frase _''se ven muy bien juntos'', ''que ya no estaban saliendo''_ entre otras ella sabia que Luffy no se lo pediría y ella es orgullosa así que tampoco se lo pediría y continuarían siendo solo amigos, o como común mente se llama _''Amigos con derecho a roce''_

* * *

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

* * *

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic LuNa!** También con lime, no quiero hacer aun lemon ya que si bien amo la pareja desde hace 5 años que es cuando comencé a leer el manga de One Piece, recién empiezo a escribir sobre ellos u.u

**He escrito mas fic de Fairy Tail, con y sin lemon,** si les gusta el manga les invito a que los lean y me dejen sus opiniones para así mejorar! _(Soy NaLuista y apoyo las parejas mas obvias y algunas crack pero solo por diversion!)_

**Muchas Gracias por leer!**

**Lucy Conejita ya los quiere fans del LuNa!**


End file.
